The Photo Project
by Livenow1234
Summary: Craig and Tweek have to work together on a project for their photography class. They surely won't get along, though. They're pretty much opposites. Right? Maybe this project will bring them together! M for future chapters; fluff; will have a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I just thought I might let you know a couple things before you read. They are both juniors in high school J Also, the dates are exactly the same as this years calendar (2010), so if you look at the dates in the story, and on the calendar, the will be just the same J Anyway, please tell me how you like it once you've read it! Enjoy J

Craig glared at the small blonde boy who was twitching in his seat next to him. Of all people, why the hell did it have to be Tweek? And why did it have to be an out of school project? Now they'd have to go to each others houses, and hang out in the working lunch together practically everyday. And Craig was not really the social type, though he was popular. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't hate Tweek. He really didn't know much about him, really, other than his annoying twitching, and obsessive coffee habit. (both of which annoyed him). From what he knew about Tweek, they would not get along. He sighed, putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Not to mention this project would take a month to complete. It was already the middle of December, and that meant that even on Christmas break they would have to get together everyday,

"This is stupid," Craig muttered under his breath as the teacher continued to lecture about the project. His eyes shifted back over to Tweek, who was still twitching. Craig wondered how he could pay attention while twitching every millisecond, because it certainly distracted him (not that he ever paid attention anyway). Finally the teacher stopped talking, and a low murmur began to spread around the room. Tweek turned to look at him, but flinched and looked away when he noticed Craig was staring at him,

"Um…Do you-Ngh!-want to…uh…" his voice tapered at the end of his sentence. Craig blinked,

"Meet up after school?" Craig finished for him. Tweek looked up at him in a silent confirmation, then looked back down,

"But, uh…GAH!-you don't have to if you…don't want to…" he said quietly. Craig huffed slightly, and closed his eyes,

"Whether we want to or not, we don't have much of a choice, since we'll be graded mostly on group effort," Craig said simply. Tweek looked up at him again,

"Oh, we-ngh!-are? I didn't know that…"he mumbled, fiddling with his pencil nervously, but holding Craig's relaxed gaze. Craig pointed to a paragraph on the paper that laid on the table in front of the blonde. Tweek shifted his gaze to the paper, and read the part Craig was pointing to. When his gaze returned, it was surprised,

"How did you-ngh-know that? You weren't even-Gah!-listening," he sputtered out. Craig laughed slightly at his amazement,

"Good question," he finished mysteriously. Tweek looked at him with a confused look. Craig chuckled again, shaking his head,

"Anyway, an answer to your question, I'll meet you at Harbucks around four," he said. Tweek nodded, and put away the paper as the sixth period bell rang, and people began to shuffle out of the room. Craig looked back at him twitching as he gathered his stuff. At least the next month would be a little more interesting.

Craig said goodbye to his mom as he walked out the front door and into the cold winter air. Even though he had three layers of clothes on, he still felt the chill right away,

"Brr!" he said out loud as he walked slowly through the sharp, cold air. It was the 6th , and the air would be getting even colder before it snowed in about a week or two. That made it a good thing he lived only a block from Harbucks, or he would probably be a piece of ice once he'd gotten there. A few minuets later he rounded the corner, and saw the Harbucks sign a few buildings down the street. He looked at his watch to check the time,

'Good, I'm right on time.' he thought to himself when it read 3:58. He began to walk again, breathing clouds of air out around him. Suddenly, Craig froze, noticing something,

'What's that noise?' he asked in his head. He put his hand on his chest instinctively, and then sighed in relief,

'Oh, it's just my heart beating faster.' he answered his internal question, and began to walk again. He didn't get far before he stopped again, feeling his eyes widen,

'Why is it beating so fast? It's never done this before!' he exclaimed. He was always calm, his heart never raced like this. He tried to find a word that would explain his bodies strange behavior, and decided to go with anxious (although he wondered what about). He took a deep breath, trying (and failing) to control his heart rate. Then, still unsettled, he began to walk once again. He soon stood in front of Harbucks door. He stared through the glass windows, his eyes searching for the familiar green shirt. Fortunately, Tweek wasn't hard to pick out of the small number of people, blonde, spiky hair crazy, and twitching being a constant action. He was sitting at a table with his back to the door, and had his hands gripped to his head, making him look really stressed out. Craig sighed, opening the door and walking to the far corner where Tweek was seated. He came up behind Tweek,

"Hey,"

"GAH! Don't shoot!" Tweek exclaimed loud enough for almost everyone in the coffee shop to glance up at them. Craig didn't say anything for a moment, but then raised an eyebrow,

"What?" he asked with a slightly confused look. Tweek's head slowly turned around, eventually revealing his green eyes, which suddenly widened to an unbelievably huge size,

"Gah! - I'm so sorry…I -ngh- thought you were someone else…" Tweek said. Craig wondered who he though was going to shoot him, nut he decided now was not the best time to ask. He sat down across from Tweek, and took off his coat and jacket, revealing a navy long-sleeved shirt. When he looked back up, Tweek was blushing slightly and looking at his feet,

"Ngh…I'm sorry if I -gah!- embarrassed you…" he mumbled quietly. Craig raised an eyebrow again,

"To tell you the truth, I don't really get embarrassed," he said. Tweek kept his head down, but his eyes glanced up at him,

"Oh, well that's -GAH!- good…" Tweek said, almost to himself. Craig couldn't help but wonder about the boy who sat across from him. Although he seemed strange, it was interesting to see his reactions. He began to wonder about how the next month would go.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : Hey :) Sorry it took so long, I had to type the whole chapter out. I had originally started it in a notebook, so it takes forever to type, but I got it up now! And I'll have to apologize ahead of time, but until winter break (which is in about two weeks) I may not have new chapters up until the weekends, so you might have to wait for the third chapter until next weekend. But then again, miracles happen, so there might be one over the week, who knows? Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and review! I really love getting them~!_

Tweek gulped down his thermos of warm coffee, holding it in his twitching hands like it was a life line. Which it very much was, because without it Tweek would most definitely lose his mind. And just thinking about it made him horrified. What if he was out of it, and some underpants gnome decided to steal his underwear? He wouldn't even get the chance to run! Tweek sat the cup down, and looked across the table at Craig, who was watching him skeptically,

"How many does that make, now?" he asked. Tweek looked back down at the empty thermos, trying to remember,

"I-GAH!- d-don't know, uh-umm, the tenth?" he stuttered, feeling slightly pressured. He looked up at Craig again, who now had an eyebrow raised,

"We've only been working for two hours, and yet you've already had that much coffee?" he asked. Tweek lowered down into his seat a bit, wondering if Craig was mad at him. He really didn't want to get on Craig's bad side, he didn't seem like the nice type,

"I,um…I'm sorry-GAH!-A-are you mad?" he asked, looking up at Craig through his bangs. He noticed Craig's eyes widen slightly,

"Uh-um, no," he said, quickly shifting his eyes to a nearby table. Tweek looked back up in surprise when he noticed a small blush spread across Craig's dull face,

"Um, I'm going to grab some coffee for myself, and then we can decide on some supplies to get for the project," he said, stand lying up suddenly and walking away hastily. Tweek rubbed his eyes, and then pinched himself. Had he really just seen this seemingly emotionless person flustered? And what for? Tweek shook his head, clearing away these confusing thoughts, and deciding to focus on Craig buying his drink. He watched him as he handed money to the cashier, and then picked up the drink in his hand. Tweek unconsciously watched as he saw Craig's arm flex, muscles clearly visible through his tight shirt,

"Watchya starin' at?" he asked, making Tweek jump, and blush when he realized he'd been watching Craig in such a way,

"Oh, um-GAH!-uh…n-nothing," he said stuttering. Craig stayed standing up for a moment, and just gazed at Tweek with his face screwed up into a questioning look,

"GAH! I'm sorry! P-please don't h-hurt me!" he said, shrinking down again in his seat. He saw the shadow of a hand above his head, and cringed, getting ready to endure a blow. But it never came. Instead, he felt Craig's hand gently mussing up his hair,

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise," he said. Tweek looked up at his face. His reassuring smile made him calm down a bit, and he smiled weakly back. Craig sat down, taking a small swig from his coffee mug,

"Okay, let's get started," he said, looking at the blank piece of paper that sat in front of him. Tweek looked at Craig's face as the other boy thought,

"Hm…I think we'll need two flash drives, just incase the first one gets lost, or something," he began writing. Tweek noticed that Craig was holding the paper further away from his face than it seemed he would really need to. Tweek watched him as he squinted at what he'd just written, and held it even further away from him. Tweek tilted his head to the side in wonder. Craig looked really funny doing that! Tweek felt a laugh bubble up inside himself, and fought to keep it down, but a snort let itself out before he could do anything. Craig looked up at him, the paper still held in his extended arms,

"What?" he asked, looking slightly undignified,

"I'm s-sorry, but you-NGH-look so f-funny doing that," Tweek said, trying again to suppress a giggle. Craig smiled cheekily,

"Hey, I'm supposed to wear glasses, but.." Craig rolled his eyes when Tweek snorted,

"Okay, okay, it's not that funny," he said flipping him off with his smile somehow widening, as though to assure Tweek it was only a playful gesture,

"I'm sorry I-I just didn't- Gah!- expect that you would wear g-glasses," he apologized, smiling as he looked back at the paper,

"H-how about you tell me-Gah!- wh-what to write an-and I'll write?" Tweek asked, looking at the paper that had been sat back down on the table during their conversation. Craig looked down at the paper, then pushed the paper and pencil over to him,

"Okay, when we really start working I'll bring my glasses, so I can actually help," he said as Tweek spun the paper around to face him, and picked up the pencil,

"Alright then, we'll be needing a memory card, and I already have a camera," he said watching Tweek as he wrote. Tweek subconsciously noticed that he felt a bit nervous when Craig stared at him in such an inspecting way. Tweek sat the pencil down once he was done, and chugged down half of his coffee quickly to calm himself down. When he sat the thermos back down, he noticed that Craig was shaking his head,

"Wh-What?" he stuttered, staring at him, clueless,

"Oh, nothing, I'm just trying to comprehend the amount of coffee you must drink in one day," he said, smirking. Tweek tilted his head to the side, wondering if Craig knew how important coffee was to him,

"I d-don't think I'd - Gah!- be alive r-right now w-without c-coffee," he replied, making the most serious face he could muster. Tweek watched as Craig's eyebrows furrowed,

"Why's that?" he asked, genuinely. Interested,

"W-well, there are s-so many-GAH!- things that could attack at any m-moment, so I ha-have to be aware," he said, hoping Craig wouldn't dig any beeper than that. But, he did,

"Like what?" he asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the table. Tweek just stared at him for a moment, wondering whether or not he should tell him. He looked down at his feet, trying not to twitch more than usual. He didn't want Craig to think he didn't trust him, and then get mad at him, but if he told him, he might think he was a mental spazz, or something and not talk to him anymore. He didn't want either of those things to happen, Craig was the first person to ever be this nice to him. Finally, Tweek popped,

"GAH! Too much PREASSURE!" he yelled, his hands rising up to grip his hair. He clenched his eyes shut, and let what he had of nails (which wasn't mush, since he had a tendency to bit them) sink into the skin on his head. This wasn't good, now Craig was going to hate him for sure. Why could he never do anything right? He always screwed up and made things worse. He'd try hard to calm down when he would begin to get hysterical, but it was practically impossible. He was so worthless, he couldn't even try to act normal. Suddenly, though, two warm hands clasped around his wrists, bringing him back to the real world,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to fucking hurt yourself!" Craig's voice rang out in an angry yet concerned manner, and Tweek quickly flashed his eyes back open to look up at his face that was leaning over from across the table. It was so intense, Tweek had to shrink back in fear that Craig's gaze would bore straight through his skull. After a moment of staring Craig finally released Tweek's wrists (which were surprisingly unharmed), looking past him, seemingly at nothing. He watched as Craig moved back to his side of the table and crossed his arms,

"Jesus Christ, you could have just said you didn't want to talk about it, you didn't have to rip your hair out," his face changing from intense to concerned as he looked back over at Tweek,

"I-I'm sorry….GAH!….I embarrassed y-" Tweek was cut off by the annoyingly loud of Craig suddenly scooting his chair back, and then standing up. Tweek watched the angry look on his face morph back to his previous intensity as Craig walked slowly around the table towards him. He came to lean directly over Tweek, who was now looking at him, his black hair hanging around his tensed face,

"Look Tweekers," Tweek wasn't sure whether he should laugh, cry, or cringe at the nickname, but he didn't get much of a chance to decide,

"I am not embarrassed by you," he began, now leaning in even closer so that now their faces were inches apart, "and I'm not going to hurt you," he said, looking directly into Tweek's green eyes with jet-blue ones,

"Understand?" he asked expectantly. Tweek nodded slowly. Tweek guessed Craig wouldn't have any reason to lie about this. He wouldn't say something if he didn't mean it, he'd just be wasting his breath,

"Good," Craig sighed, standing back up straight, "Now that we have that cleared up, let's decide where to meet up for shopping tomorrow," he said, walking back over to his side of the table and plunking down in his chair heavily,

"How about we just meet down at the corner of the street?" Craig asked, doing his best to muster a cheery tone. Tweek, happy that their ordeal was over, nodded approvingly,

"Okay, well, I'd better get home," Craig said, scooting his chair back and standing up. Tweek twitched a few times before standing to help him with jacket he was currently struggling with. Tweek blushed slightly when his hand accidentally brushed the bare of Craig's neck. Craig looked back over his shoulder, something flashing across his eyes. But it was gone before Tweek could identify it. His jacket on, Craig turned around to face Tweek. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the moment his mouth opened, it closed again. Tweek fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt, and looked off to the side. Feeling a sudden need to fill the silence, Tweek spoke,

"I-I'm really glad that I - GAH! - get to be your partner," he said quietly. Almost too quietly for the other to hear, not quite enough. Tweek watched from the corner of his eye as a huge grin lit up Craig's face,

"Me too, Tweekers," he said, a hand reaching Tweek's hair, and rubbing it around gently. Tweek couldn't help letting a pleased smile cross his face, as he enjoyed the feeling of Craig's hand in his hair, so different from when his own hands went for his head,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Crag said, pulling his hand away from Tweek's head, and grabbing his cup of coffee,

"O-okay, I'll-GAH!- see you then!" Tweek exclaimed as Craig turned and headed for the door, raising his hand in a sort of casual goodbye. Tweek smiled warmly to himself when the bell jingled on Craig's way out the door. He hadn't been sure if Craig would be someone he could work with, but now, he had the feeling he was even better than someone he could work with. Tweek felt warmth flutter through his body, 'Maybe, just maybe, we could be friends!'

Craig laid down on his bed with a sigh. He smiled to himself. Usually, he couldn't stand being around anyone, but Tweek somehow made him feel comfortable, not unsure or out of place like other people did. Craig kicked off his shoes, slipping under the covers, 'Not only that, but he's pretty cute!' he though to himself, 'Wait, what!' he thought, his eyes going from pre-sleep to wide open, 'Cute!' after a moment, he just chuckled slightly, 'I must be imagining things,' he thought to himself, letting his eyes slip shut again. As he slipped into sleep he thought about how many times he'd smiled today. When was the last time he had smiled this much?

_A/N : So, how did you like it? Please tell me~! :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really busy! I have finals this week, so I have a ton of studying to do, but I will have the next chapter up by the weekend, or early in the week! I wanted to thank those of you who commented, and I'm glad you all like it! ^.^ Please keep reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter (it's my longest yet!) Leave a comment if you like it! I love getting them~ 3_

_P.S. This is Tuesday December the 7th in the story, by the way. :3_

Craig got off the bus, stepping out again into the frigid air. If it wasn't for the weather, this time of the year wouldn't be all that bad. But there wasn't much he could do about that, except bundle up as much as he could. As Craig walked towards his house, he adjusted the weight of his back pack on his back, getting ready to throw it down once he got in. It was strange, all day he had been looking forward to this afternoon, and even now he felt something flutter in his chest with a new found excitement. It was a strange feeling for him to be excited, but he decided he rather enjoyed it. He swung open the front door,

"I'm home," he yelled, promptly dropping his backpack on the floor. His mother's face appeared around the corner from the kitchen,

"Hey honey, how was your day?" she asked, a bright smile on her face that always annoyed the crap out of Craig,

"Fine, but I'm going to go meet my partner for the project so we can go shopping for supplies," Craig said turning to walk back out the still open door,

"Okay, be home by six thirty!" his mother said in an overly cheery voice. Craig waited until the door closed to flip it off. He sighed as he sidled to the sidewalk, and set a fast pace towards the corner that Tweek and himself had decided to meet today. Craig vaguely noticed his heart speeding up again as he got closer to the corner, but the excitement somehow managed to mask it. Craig came around the corner, ending up right behind Tweek,

"Hey, Tweekers," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He realized a moment too late that that was a bad idea as Tweek made a squeak, and the coffee he was holding in his hand plummeted to the ground, making a loud clanging noise. Tweek turned his head to look at him,

"Ah-uh-C-Craig! I-I'm-GAH- Sorry!" he sputtered, his eyes huge again. Craig looked at him for a minuet, then bent down to pick up Tweek's thermos,

"Why the hell are you apologizing, silly, I'm the one who made you drop your coffee," he said, standing up with the undamaged, but now empty, thermos. Suddenly he noticed a small tear run down Tweek's face, leaving a trail down his cheek and falling to land on the ground by his feet. When Craig looked back up at Tweek's face, he felt a piece of his salvation crumble beneath him when he saw tears begin to stream down the other boy's face,

"I-I'm- Hic!- sorry…" he said, "I-I just h-haven't had a great d-day," he mumbled even quieter. That was all Craig needed to engulf the smaller boy in a hug. He felt Tweek sniffle into his shoulder, and brought his hand up behind Tweek's back to gently stroke his hair,

"Shh~It's okay," he said, as Tweek's hands gripped the back of his jacket tightly. The other boy was letting tears stream down his face in a type of silent sobbing. As Tweek slowly calmed from Craig's reassurance, he vowed to himself to watch Tweek more closely at school. He swore, if someone was being mean to _his _Tweekers, he'd…Wait, _his? _'Whatever, best not to go into detail right now,' he thought to himself as Tweek began to take some deep breaths. Craig pulled his hand away from Tweek's hair, and pulled completely away, catching Tweek's bare hands in his gloved one,

"Hey, Tweekers," Tweek looked up at him, his eyes puffy and red. He looked unbelievably cute, and Craig couldn't help but smile,

"I'm here if you ever need a hug," he said, cringing slightly as he noticed how cheesy it sounded, but Tweek's face lit up, and he smiled slightly back at Craig,

"Th-thanks, Craig," he said. Craig laughed a bit, loving the way the shorter boy said his name. He looked down at Tweek's hands, and then at his empty thermos which he held in his own hand, and he suddenly got an idea,

"I know, to pay you back for spilling your coffee, how about you use of my gloves?" he asked, dropping Tweek's hand long enough to take off one of his gloves, and hand it to the other boy, who looked at it for a moment before slipping it on one of his hands, and flexing it,

"A-are you sure you don't-GAH- mind?" he asked, a bit more of his twitchy-ness seeping in. Craig nodded, and smiled,

"I don't mind at all!" he said, looking at Tweek's face, which was much brighter now than it had been. Craig felt a thrill go through his stomach as he realized that it was _him_ who had made Tweek happy again. It made him feel….worth something. Finally, Craig looked in the direction of the store,

"Well, we'd better go now, my mom is being a mom and told me to be home by six-thirty for dinner, and I'd rather not get a lecture from her," he said. Tweek laughed, and smiled at him. Then he nodded,

"O-okay, let's g-go then," he said, as they both began to walked across the street. Craig walked next to Tweek, staying at the smaller boy's pace as they reached the side walk on the other side. Craig, having nothing else to do, looked down at Tweek's left ungloved hand, and his own right ungloved hand. Craig smiled, letting his hand float slowly towards Tweek's, gently slipping his own hand around the smaller one. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Tweek had flushed slightly in his cheeks, and a smile had crept onto his face as well. Craig suddenly noticed how cold Tweek's hand was, and felt a twinge of guilt go through his usually unaffected brain. Slowly pulling the smaller boy's hand closer to him, he placed Tweek's cold hand into his own pocket, his hand still wrapped around the others. Tweek made a small noise next to him, but made no move to pull away. Craig smiled happily. He was fairly sure he'd never felt so content his entire life. In fact, now that he'd thought about it, he'd never really felt much of anything. Craig looked at the twitching (and smiling) blonde next to him. How could this _one _person make him feel all these new things? He wasn't sure, but he felt this was only the beginning. There was sure to be for surprises an the way.

~3~

"It's seriously fine, Tweekers, besides, I owe you," Craig's voice rang out around him as the taller boy poured coffee into his thermos from the stores coffee vendor,

"W-well, okay…" Tweek said in defeat. Craig could not be argued with, at least not once he'd made up his mind. Tweek had just learned that. Although, Tweek had to admire him for his determination. He had been surprised earlier when Craig had taken his hand, and then put it in his pocket. Tweek couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling that seeped up when he thought about it. And not to mention the fact that when Tweek had started to cry before that Craig had hugged him, and reassured him. He, at the time, had thought Craig would be mad at him, and that thought along with everything that had happened during the day was just….too much. Although, Tweek himself had been surprised. He rarely cried in front of anyone, except on rare occasions at home. So the fact that he had cried in front of someone he barely knew was sort of strange. He wondered what it was exactly that made him feel so safe around the other boy, but he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. So here they were, at the store, Craig having somehow convinced Tweek that he owed him, and buying him more coffee. Craig handed Tweek's now full thermos to him, and smiled,

"Here you go, this is how you like it, right?" Craig asked. Tweek looked from Craig, to the thermos, and then took a swig, shutting his eyes to get the full effect of the flavor. Tweek's eyes promptly flew back open,

"H-how did you know _exactly _how I liked it?" he burst. It was hard enough for him to get the right combination every morning, and it had taken months for him to perfect it. An mow, Craig somehow knew _exactly _how to make it, and had it done in no more than five minuets!

"Oh, I just guessed, really. I'm glad you like it," Craig said, smirking now. Tweek found that hard to believe, but decided to let it slide for now,

"W-well thank you," Tweek said, looking off to the side, hoping to find something interesting to look at,

"No problem, Tweekers," he heard Craig speak in front of him, "So, why don't we check out now, I think we've gotten everything," Craig said, and Tweek saw him motion towards the small basket in his hand from the corner of his eye. Finally, Tweek turned his head back around, and nodded. Craig turned heel, and began walking towards the front of the store, Tweek trailing behind him. Tweek let his mind wander as they walked, not particularly thinking of anything. Then something hit him like a ton of bricks, and Tweek suddenly remembered _why _he never came to the store,

"Hey, Tweek, you okay?" Craig's concerned voice reverberated, causing Tweek to be snapped out of his trance. The other boy stood in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed, and his lips turned down in a frown. Tweek shook his head,

N-no, I'm G-Gah!- fine," he said, a bit of a tremble sneaking into his words. Craig continued to look at him, his blue eyes searching Tweek's green ones. Finally, Craig sighed, and turned back around, beginning to walk again,

"Well, if you're sure…" Craig muttered. Tweek just made a small noise in response, and continued forwards, focusing his attention on the back of Craig's head. Tweek's grip on the basket in his hand tightened, 'Maybe if I just don't look, it won't bother me,' he thought to himself as he while his lip while pondering the subject. That may not work, though…he had no idea how Craig would react. What if he didn't like Tweek staring at him, he might get mad at him, and then…..

~3~

Craig sighed for the second time since they'd entered the store. The check out counter was coming into view, but something bothered him deeply. He had no idea why, but for the last couple of minuets, he could literally _feel _the waves of fear coming from the blonde boy who was close behind him. What in the world was there to be afraid of in a store? And if something was bothering him, why hadn't he told Craig when he had asked earlier? Craig wasn't sure, but he could tell that Tweek's fear was increasing as they got closer and closer to the checkout. He would ask Tweek again if he was okay, but he was sure he would only get the same answer. So, checking casually to make sure Tweek's thermos was shut, Craig abruptly stopped. As he thought, Tweek ran directly into his back, 'Now!' Craig thought to himself, spinning around just in time to grab the wrist of the shorter boy, who had begun to fall backwards from the sudden impact. Craig quickly brought him back to his feet, and placed his hands on both of Tweek's shoulders. Craig looked into Tweek's huge green orbs, and hurried to find something to say,

"I-I need to go to the bathroom, and you're coming with me," he finally said, realizing as he turned to race to the men's room that it had sounded very much like a command. He shook his head, 'Nothing I can do about it now,' he thought, as he dashed as quickly as he could through the store without running. Once they came to the bathroom, Craig swung the door open, and pushed Tweek in before him, checking to make sure no one had noticed him (you're not supposed to take merchandise into a bathroom, but luckily for them, this store had sucky security). He then followed in through the door, and Craig winced as it slammed behind him. He opened his eyes to see the blonde boy cowered in the corner, trembling, a mix of fear and confusion in his eyes. Craig felt his breath escape him, as he realized what he had done. Craig walked slowly over to the trembling heap, dropping down to kneel next to the other boy,

"Hey, Tweekers," he said gently as the blonde pulled his legs up, and wrapped his skimpy arms around them,

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said slowly, inching a bit closer to him, "I just wanted to know why you were so scared back there," Craig nearly whispered. Tweek's head almost shot up, his eyes wide with shock,

"H-how d-did you k-know I was -Gah- sc-scared?" he asked, attempting to edge away, but soon realizing he was already as far into the corner as he could get. Craig thought about it for a moment, then lightly brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Tweek's face, and behind his ear,

"I'm not really sure, myself...I guess I just...sensed it," Craig said simply. Tweek just stared at him in wonder, then he suddenly blurted,

"D-does that mean y-you're an a-alien, or -Gah!- something?" Tweek's hand flew to him mouth, and Craig stared at the other boy in shock,

"Am I an...alien?" Craig mirrored the question, and for another moment, Craig was confused. But then, his mouth cracked into a wide smile, and he laughed a bit,

"No, Tweekers, I'm pretty sure I'm not an alien," Tweek didn't look amused, but instead, he looked shocked,

"Y-you mean you're not mad?" Tweek asked, tilting his head to the side. Craig laughed again,

"Why in the world would I be mad?" he asked still smiling. He stood up, and offered Tweek his hand,

"You don't have to worry, I'm really not an alien, or anything else for that matter," Craig said, amusement flowing into his words like water. Tweek tentatively took Craig's hand, unfurling from his curled position as the taller of the two pulled him back up from the tiled floor,

"I-I believe you," Tweek began, "I just -Gah!-was surprised y-you didn't th-think I was a freak, or something," Craig looked at him quizzically,

"Why would I? Actually, to tell you the truth, it's kind of funny," he said, cracking another smile. Tweek looked slightly offended for a moment, but then laughed,

"Y-you're right, it is -Ngh- kind of funny!" he exclaimed happily. Craig nodded, and picked up the basket that had been sat down by Tweek when they had first entered the room. As he pickled it up, he suddenly remembered why they had come in here in the first place, and his expression changed to concerned again,

"So, what were you so scared of back there, anyway?" he asked, gesturing with his thumb to the door they had entered through earlier. Tweek looked slightly uncomfortable, and the shorter boy bit his lip,

"W-well, you-Gah-see.." Tweek began, he looked shifty, and Craig wondered if it had been a good idea to ask him about it in the first place (considering what happened yesterday with Tweek getting stressed). But before he got the chance to say anything, Tweek spoke,

"Y-you know those th-things at the -Gah- checkout th-that you put your st-stuff on?" Tweek asked, not looking Craig in the face. Craig's brows furrowed,

"Yeah, what about 'em?" he asked. Tweek's face grew flushed, and he gulped. Craig wondered again if it was a bad idea to have asked Tweek what it was that had scared him, but he was again, cut away from his thoughts,

"'tcomeandIwassoscared,ohgodCraigitwassoscary," Tweek blurted in a long stream of words. Craig blinked, still absorbing what Tweek had just said,

"So, you mean that conveyor thing was what you were scared of?" Craig asked, almost wondering if he'd heard Tweek right. Tweek, who was still not looking at Craig, pouted,

"Y-yes," he said. Craig felt his throat hitch on his next words as he realized how incredibly _cute _Tweek looked when he pouted,

"That's freaking adorable," he said without thinking about the fact that he hadn't meant to say it out loud...until he noticed that he said it out loud. Craig suddenly felt heat rush to his face as Tweek's head turned to face his. Craig couldn't bring himself to look at the other, so opted for a quite interesting spot on the wall,

"I-I mean, y-yeah..." he said lamely. Scratching th back of his head. He wanted to say something that would contradict what he had just said, but Craig Tucker never went back on his word, and he'd just said it, so it was kind of late now...Tweek's voice pulled him from the depth of his thoughts,

"Wow...I-I mean, no one has ever s-said anything that n-nice to me," he said softly, and Craig could hear the happiness that leaked into his stumbling words. Craig slowly turned his head back to Tweek, his face under his own control again. Craig melted under Tweek's warm gaze, and he felt a smile reach his lips. He leaned forwards,

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," he whispered, pushing the stray strand of hair behind Tweek's ear again, and Tweek giggled.

~3~

Tweek walked happily down the sidewalk, Craig walking closely next to him, laughing about another one of Tweek's 'scary' encounters. It felt good to laugh about things that used to (or still do) scare him. It somehow made them seem less scary. Another thing that Tweek had begun to notice was Craig's strange ability to take his mind off the things that were bothering him, and just make him feel happy. As they reached the corner, Craig's laughing died down, and the two stood facing each other,

"Well, I guess I'll meet you at Harbucks tomorrow, and we can decide on places to go to take the pictures," Craig said, looking a little apprehensive. Tweek nodded in agreement. They stood there for a moment longer. The bag in Craig's hand rustling slightly in the brisk breeze,

"W-well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Tweek said evenly, then went to turn away. Craig's hand on his shoulder stopped him,

"Wait, I could walk you home if you'd like," he said. Tweek felt his eye twitch. He'd forgotten that Craig didn't know. He wanted to keep it that way,

"I-I usually g-go to -Gah!- Harbucks in the evening," Tweek said. He saw Craig's eyes slit in suspicion,

"So, you stay at Harbucks the whole evening, and then you walk home in the dark alone?" Craig's voice sounded un believing, and for the first time Tweek noticed how dark it'd gotten. Tweek did not like lying, but there were good reasons to not letting Craig know,

"Y-yeah," Tweek said, his voice cracking from the cold air. Craig's eyes silted even more, but he let go of Tweek's shoulder, and turned around,

"Okay, see you tomorrow, then," he said. Tweek watched him go around the corner before he turned in the opposite direction, and walked towards Harbucks. He got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized he'd just lied to the only person that could even be considered his friend. Tweek felt the need to turn back around, and tell Craig, but he was too scared.

~3~

Craig scowled at the house he was progressing closer to. He had the distinct feeling that Tweek was hiding something from him, and he didn't like it. And now he would have to deal with his mom….and sister. The thought only made him more annoyed. He didn't like being aggravated at Tweek, but he didn't like being lied to either. He sighed deeply as he came to his front porch, 'No use beating myself up about it, I don't even whether or not he's lying, I'm just assuming,' Craig thought to himself. But he secretly knew there was something Tweek was not telling him.

_A/N : So, I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, didn't I? _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey, it's an early post! Yay! This chapter isn't that long, and is a bit melancholy. Also, the whole chapter is from Tweek's point of view, and Craig isn't really in it until the very end. But this is a very important chapter because Tweek learns something very important, so I advise you to read it! Thanks, again, for all the reviews, and don't forget to leave some, because I loooooove every single one! :D Thanks for reading!_

_P.S. This story is my first attempt at a South Park fan fic, so I'd really like any advice you all can give me! Also, I have finals this week, so wish me luck! (I'll need it...)_

At Harbucks, December 8th, about 3:30 pm

Tweek sighed, letting his head fall onto the table. What was he thinking? This was just a huge problem, and it was only getting bigger, 'What they say about lies is true…' he thought to himself, taking a huge swig of his coffee. It made him feel better, but only for a second. He sat back up, pushing the coffee away. Unlike his parents, Tweek knew he couldn't be dependent on coffee to fix everything, let alone make things easier,

"TWEEK TWEAK, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

…..Speaking of parents…..

Tweek stood up, looking forlornly at the chair he got up from, and walked behind the harbucks counter, going through a door that led to….a small living room. Not many people knew, but Tweek and his parents actually _lived _at the coffee shop they ran. They had always told Tweek it was because it cost less money, but Tweek was pretty sure it was mainly so they feed their coffee addiction. Tweek sighed, looking up to meet the eyes of his mother,

"What the HELL is that?" she asked, pointing to a coffee machine in the far corner of the room that didn't actually look like a coffee machine anymore since it was in pieces on the floor and had left a stain in the carpeting. Tweek's eye twitched, and he put a little more space between himself and his mother.

"I-I really don't know-" he began, but was cut off by his mother, who took a step closer to him,

"Oh, really, so it just randomly fell off the counter on it's own?" she asked sarcastically. Tweek took another step back,

"….I-I…." he tried to come up with a reply, but failed utterly,

"I think not, Tweek," she said, her voice still raised a few levels above a normal tone.

"Now, who, Tweek, do you think would be stupid enough to do this?" she asked, stepping closer to Tweek again. Tweek felt his eyes widen. His mom was a perfectly normal mother until something like this happened, and Tweek was never sure exactly how to react when she said things like that. He _hated _being blamed for things he didn't do,

"I-I didn't do it-" he was cut off again by his mom,

"_Liar," _she hissed, and that really struck home. He was frozen, and his mind went blank, thinking of how right she was. He was a liar. He'd lied to someone, and that made him a liar. But even so, he wasn't going to sit here and take blame for something he didn't do. He had to stand up for himself. He snapped out of his trance, to take a step towards his mother, so that their heads were almost butting,

"I-I may be a liar," he growled to the best of his ability, "But I d-did _not _do that," he said, feeling the heat of anger swarm in his head and face. He watched his mothers nostrils flare, and she looked slightly surprised as well as confused,

"Hmph," she said, moving back a bit, and crossing her arms, "Well, your dad isn't here, and the door to the house was locked when I got here from the store, so I just assumed it was you," she said, going back to an inside voice. Tweek crossed his arms too,

"W-well, your assumption was wrong," he said. His glared at him, the looked away,

"Evidently," she said. Suddenly, Tweek noticed something,

"Why is it so cold in here…?" he asked, dropping his arms as a shiver ran down his spine. His mother looked at him, obviously also just noticing,

"I have no idea," she said, looking around the room. Tweek looked around the room, too. He walked over to the hallway that led to his and his parents bedrooms. And then he saw the end of the hall way,

"M-mom, why is the b-back door open?" he asked, a bit of fear reaching his words. He felt his mothers presence behind him,

"….I don't know," she said, sounding just as stumped as Tweek felt, "Did someone leave it open?" she asked. Tweek shook his head, but kept his eyes on the door,

"D-dad always checks it before he d-does stocking in the morning," he began, "And I'm p-positive it was locked when I l-left this morning," he said. His mother sighed,

"Well, not much we can do about it….even if it was a break in, the police are too busy with other things. South Park is notorious for it's crime," she said, maneuvering around Tweek and walking down the hallway to close and lock the door. She looked unsettled, but not worried,

"It's a good thing we live in a coffee shop that has tons of coffee makers," she said, stretching and heading back out the door to harbucks,

"I'm going to get some coffee, if you need me~" she sang, disappearing past the door. Tweek stayed in the same spot for a long time, trying to figure out everything. Okay, so he lied to Craig, he stood up for himself against his mom, someone probably broke into his house, and there was still a broken coffee maker in the living room with a coffee stain in the carpet….and then there was that _other _thing…..he sighed, not wanting to think about that, it seemed way too connected to the (possible) break in, and the thought of it made him shiver again, even though it was no longer cold. He sighed again, trying to calm his nerves. 'I'll just have to deal with one thing at a time,' he thought to himself as he went over to the not-quite-coffee-machine-anymore and began to pick up the broken pieces.

In front of Harbucks, December 8th about 4:00 pm

Tweek sat against the wall at the front of Harbucks, happy for the cold, fresh air that cooled his anxiousness. He took a small sip coffee out of his thermos that was in his hand, and sighed happily. After what had happened earlier with his mom, he had realized that he had been wrong to lie. Craig deserved his respect more than anyone else. Tweek had lied to him think it would be keeping Craig from having to worry about him, but now, he saw he had only been doing it for himself. In a way, though, it was a good thing he had lied. If he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have had the courage to stand up to his mother earlier. And now that he had done that, he was ready to tell Craig the truth. No doubt, he was a nervous wreck, but he knew he could do it….no, he knew he needed to do it, for both himself, and Craig. It had been impossible to get that look that Craig had given him yesterday out of his mind. Tweek wasn't dumb, he was almost certain Craig knew, or at least had the feeling, he was being lied to. There was no point really to have lied in the first place. He would also probably have to tell him about the (again, possible) break in, because he was going to have to figure that out eventually. Suddenly, Tweek noticed a figure walking on the side walk at the corner, and he smiled slightly. He loved talking with Craig, he made him laugh, and Tweek made Craig laugh, and he didn't want a lie to come between them. As the person got close enough for Tweek to see clearly that it was Craig, he stood up. 'I can do this!' he told himself, letting his other worries get pushed to the back of his mind as he focused on the problem at hand. 'I can!' he cheered inside his head once more before Craig came into hearing range, and Tweek saw the plastered look on his face.

"Hey," Craig said non chalantly. Tweek smiled his most genuine smile, and then looked him straight in the eye,

"Hey, um….w-we need to talk…." he said seriously.

_I'll see you in the next chapter, so for now, See you! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello again, everyone! How are you? __ Anyway, my winter break has finally arrived, and that means *gasp* more time to write! So I may update with new chapters more often in the next two weeks. But it sort of depends, because my dad is having hip replacement surgery on Wednesday, and will be back home on Christmas, so we'll have to see how that plays out. But, with any luck, you'll be getting more to read here soon! So look forward to it!_

_This Chapter: *snickers* you remember in the last chapter how Tweek said something about that _other _thing? And how he said it seemed like it had too much to do with the break in? Well, I'll give you one hint, it was a person (nope, it wasn't some crazy monkey that somehow managed to escape from the zoo). Yep, it was a person, and that's all I can tell you *snickers*_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review! I love getting them, as always~!_

December 8th, 4:00 pm, Outside Harbucks

Craig raised an eyebrow,

"Uh huh," he agreed. Tweek sighed,

"C-can we stay out here, please?" he asked. Craig nodded, understanding the fact that Tweek wanted to talk to him somewhere that it was quiet. Tweek slid down the wall into a sitting position, his knees pulled up against his chest, and Craig sat down next to him, crossing his legs. They both stared across the street at a family that was decorating their house with lights. They looked like they were having fun, and Craig sort of wished that he could have fun like that. Tweek made a small noise next to him that resembled the sound one would make when looking at something really cute. Craig looked over at him, and noticed that he, too, looked slightly envious. Suddenly, Tweek spoke,

"I-I lied to you yesterday, about where I live…." he said, his voice surprisingly even. Craig waited a second, and then nodded slowly,

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking back over to the family decorating the house. There was silence.

"I-I knew you would be able to tell…" he said quietly, then he looked over at Craig. Craig turned his head slightly, so that he could look into Tweek's eyes,

"I-I'm really sorry," he said, his gaze not even wavering under Craig's slightly intense one. Craig looked into the stormy green eyes, and suddenly he could tell exactly what Tweek was feeling; fear, guilt, remorse, sorrow, and most of all, regret. It was apparent that Tweek had found the fault in his decision. There was just one thing Craig wondered about,

"Why did you do it?" he asked with a somber look on his face. Tweek blinked, and then turned his gaze back to the house across the street. He seemed to be thinking, and Craig waited intently,

"I….I guess I th-thought I'd be keeping you f-from having to w-worry about me," he began, sounding unsure, but not scared, "b-but in the end, it was really o-only going to make it e-easier on myself, and h-hurt you," he finished, his eyes looking distantly pained. Craig watched him for a moment longer before he, too, looked at the house. Craig really didn't have anything else to say. Tweek had learned his lesson. Craig had learned something, though, too. This was the first time he had ever cared that someone had lied to him. He couldn't help but feel the aching in his chest, and he knew it wasn't something he ate. This was…different. Tweek was different. The way he felt was different. Suddenly, Tweek spoke, and Craig was pulled from his thoughts,

"I-I actually live here, m-my parents own the c-coffee shop," he said, and Craig looked over at him, surprised,

"Really?" he asked. Tweek looked at him from the corner of his eyes, and nodded, then looked away again. Craig didn't know what to say for a moment, but then he smiled,

"I guess that kind of makes sense, though, considering how much coffee you put away in a day," he said, Tweek smiled, and laughed,

"I-if you think I'm bad, y-you should-Gah!- see my parents," he said, and Craig snorted. How was he not surprised? Tweek leaned his head back suddenly, and closed his eyes. His face looked content, but worried, and Craig stared at him, waiting for him to speak again,

"S-someone might h-have broken into our h-house today…." he said, the words coming out of his mouth sounding slightly forced. Craig suddenly felt a new emotion flood over him, and before he got the chance to decipher it, he had begun to speak,

"What!" he asked, his heart racing so hard in his chest, he was worried it might pop. Tweek opened his eyes, and looked at him in a mixture of concern, and surprise, no doubt from the urgency in his voice,

"I-it's no big deal, Craig, I-it might not even be a b-break in…." Craig wasn't sure, but he thought it sounded like Tweek was convincing himself too when he said that. Craig felt a rage engulf his head like bees,

"What do you mean it's no big deal, why didn't you call the police, or something?" he exclaimed. Tweek just looked at him, still seeming concerned by Craig's reaction,

"Y-you know as well as I do th-that the police in S-south Park are way too b-busy to be investigating a _possible _break I-in," Tweek said seriously. Craig felt the rage lifting away from him as he realized how right Tweek was,

"I guess…" Craig said, looking to the side. He suddenly felt bad about getting worked up about it. It wasn't going to make Tweek feel any better,

"You know, you could come stay with me…" 'then I could be sure you were safe' Craig thought to himself. Tweek sighed next to him, and Craig suddenly felt a hand wrap around his own on the ground. He looked over at Tweek, who was now looking at him,

"L-look, I'm glad you're w-worried about me, b-but I'll be fine, I can take care of myself," he said, sounding more sure of himself then Craig thought the boy ever had. Craig didn't answer for second, and let himself get lost in the other's green gaze,

"Okay," he finally said, smiling, and Tweek smiled back, looking genuinely happy. Craig was still worried, though, and he suddenly got an idea,

"but," Craig began, and Tweek looked at him suspiciously, "just in case, how about I give you my cell phone number, and if you ever need me, you can call," he said, deciding that sounded reasonable. Apparently Tweek thought so too, because he smiled again, and nodded,

"A-alright, then," he said. Craig pulled a torn up piece of paper out of his coat pocket, and then a pen that was slightly chewed up on the end out of his other pocket. He looked up at Tweek before he wrote him number down to see him looking surprised,

"D-do you always-Gah!- have things h-handy, or d-did you plan this?" he asked, now looking a bit suspicious. Craig just chuckled a bit, and then wrote his number down,

"I don't like making plans, that's why I always have things handy," he said, handing the piece of paper to Tweek, who gave him one last glance, before folding it in half, and putting it in his pants pocket. Craig stood up, and leaned on the wall casually next to Tweek. Tweek soon joined him against the wall, and looked over at him suddenly, a mischievous smile playing across his lips,

"You know…" Tweek began, " I- I usually don't n-notice this, but, th-that sounded a lot like a sexual innuendo," Tweek finished. Craig looked over at him, surprised by his statement. Then, for a reason he was not sure of, he moved over to Tweek, placing his hands on either side of Tweek's head, and leaning in next to the blonde boys face, he could literally feel the heat that soon radiated from the blonde. Craig smiled slyly, before moving to Tweek's ear,

"Maybe it was," he whispered in Tweek's ear, and he could see the shiver that ran down the other boys spine. Then he pulled away, and Tweek looked at him, his eyes wide, and a blush raging on his face. Suddenly, Craig noticed how wrong that must have looked, and coughed,

"Um…sorry about that…" he said, suddenly wondering what had actually possessed him to do that in the first place. He was very thankful right now that the end of the building that they were on did not have windows. Tweek shook his head violently, and looked off to the side,

"I r-really -Gah!- d-didn't mind it…" he said, somehow blushing even more. Craig looked at him, before he laughed, 'He really is adorable,' he thought to himself before turning to the direction of Harbucks' front door,

"Well, you ready to get down to business?" he asked, smiling at the blonde, who nodded and smiled back. They walked to the door, still feeling a bit awkward, but also feeling happy to be spending time together again. Little did they know, someone had seen then together. And that someone had a camera….

_So, did you like it? I hope you did, and I'll see you in the next chapter! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, you know how it is, holidays and everything. Anyway, I'm happy to present you with chapter six! I did my best to make even more fluff (and some drama) in the story! I'm kind of liking the plot so far, and I hope I can make I work out x.x Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think! I love getting reviews~!_

_P.S. If you have any advise, I'd love to hear it! Thanks, and enjoy~!_

December 8th , 6:30 pm, Craig's House

Craig opened the front door to his house, and hurried in, slamming it as fast as he could to keep the cold air out,

"Jesus Christ, it is fucking cold out there," he said, pulling off his coat, and turning to hang it on the coat hanger next to the door. Then he pulled off his shoes, and turned, only to walk right into his little sister,

"You know, mom says you shouldn't curse in front of me," she said, unfazed by Craig's closeness. Craig sighed,

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were right behind me?" he asked, trying to walk past her, but she maneuvered in front of him ,

"See, you did it again," she said, smirking. Craig sniffed. His sister was the kind of person who would tell on someone just for the hell of her own amusement, but him being the older, and smarter, usually didn't let her get the best of him,

"If you're planning on telling mom, then I sure hope you have some kind of proof," he said, raising an eye brow challengingly. His sister glared at him, and Craig was fairly certain he saw smoke coming out of her ears,

"Whatever," she growled, flipping him off, and storming out of the room. Craig just snorted at the irony of the situation, and then headed to the kitchen where his mother was setting the table. When he walked into the room, his mother looked up, and smiled,

"Hey honey, do you think you could help me?" she asked. Craig nodded, and went over to take some of the dishes from her hands,

"So, how is your project going?" she asked as Craig placed bowls and plates down onto the table,

"It's going great," he said, smiling to himself, "tomorrow we'll actually get to start taking pictures," he said. He heard his mother hum a bit,

"I'm glad you got a partner you can work well with," she said. Craig nodded as he picked up some utensils,

"Yeah, my partner is great," he said smiling even wider. His mom stopped moving for a second, and Craig looked up at her. She was looking at him curiously,

"Are you okay?" she asked. Craig furrowed his brows in confusion,

"Um, yeah, why?" he asked. His mother was still watching him,

"It's just, I haven't seen you this happy since I broke up with your father," she said. Craig continued to look at her, wondering what she was implying. His mother then shook her head, as if to clear it,

"Never mind…" she said as she went back to placing the glasses. Craig shrugged to himself, and sat the last of the utensils down on the table, before calling out loudly,

"RUBY! DINNER IS READY!"

He thought to himself as his mother put the food in the bowls. 'I have been happier…' he thought, staring at his glass of ice water, 'I guess that's because of Tweek,' . He watched as the ice in his glass shifted, and turned, floating to the top, 'I wonder if I make him happy, too?'

December 9th , 4:00 pm, Outside Harbucks

"So, you ready to get started?" Craig asked Tweek who was wrapped in five layers of clothes, not including a scarf and a hat. Tweek just nodded, taking a sip from the thermos in his left hand. It was warm, and Tweek sighed as it slipped down his throat smoothly. He had Craig's camera in his right hand, the handles of the small bag it was in securely wrapped around his arm. Craig, whom also had numerous layers on, was carrying the bag that had the camera stand in it. They started down the sidewalk, and Tweek watched intently as the hair that stuck out from the bottom of Craig's blue hat fluttered in the wind a bit. It looked so soft…Tweek suddenly noticed that Craig was eyeing him over his shoulder suspiciously, and Tweek quickly turned his head away, blushing. He kept on thinking about what happened yesterday before they went in, and he couldn't help but feel a little anxious around the taller boy. They walked past a church, some stores, a gas station, and a library before they came to their set-up place for today; a small clearing. Despite the cold weather, the clearing still looked really nice. Although, most of the grass was a brownish color, and the trees were as good as bare, there was still a covering of colorful leaves strewn across the ground, and there were patches of the taller types of grass (the type that that comes up to about your waist). Tweek instinctively looked up to the sky as Craig sat the bag with the stand in it on the ground. The sun was covered by thick clouds, and while he knew from experience it wasn't going to snow, he could also tell there would be no natural lighting for today's shooting. He looked back down at Craig,

"Th-the sun won't be of a-any help today, so we'll p-probably end up having t-too use flash," he said as Craig looked up at the sky, and then at him,

"You're right," he said smiling, "So, what exactly do you want to take pictures of?" he asked. Tweek looked around, trying to find something. Then, he spotted the perfect thing,

"W-what about th-that?" he asked, pointing a finger. Craig followed the direction of the finger, ending on a small wooden bench at he other end of the clearing. It was surrounded by some tall grass, and leaves were piled up beneath it. It looked old, but untouched. Craig looked at Tweek, and smiled widely,

"Great idea!" he exclaimed, and Tweek smiled back, feeling warmth cross his cheeks. Craig picked up the bag, and followed Tweek to the other side of the clearing, and they stopped about a yard away from the bench,

"This should be a good distance…" Craig said more to himself as he sat the bag back down, and unzipped it with one quick motion. Tweek sat down on the ground next to him, and placed his thermos of coffee to the side as he splayed his lower legs out from him. He unzipped the bag that held the camera carefully, and pulled it out gently, as to not damage it. It was a nice one. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough that Tweek could barely hold it in his small hands, boney hands. He saw a shadow over him, and looked up to see Craig looking down at him with a smirk on his face,

"You like it?" he asked, eying Tweek. Tweek smiled up at him,

"Y-yeah, it's a r-really good one," he said. Craig crouched down in front of him,

"Good translates into really expensive, I'm sure you know," he said, still smiling, "That cost me about five months worth of pay," he said as Tweek handed him the camera. Tweek looked at him funny,

"Y-you work?" he asked. Craig snorted,

"Worked," he corrected, "I cleaned peoples houses and mowed yards on the weekends until summer when I did it everyday," he said. Tweek just looked at him, then laughed,

"S-some how, I-I can't picture you c-cleaning," he said between laughs. Craig looked at him indignantly, but then laughed too,

"What exactly did you think I did, dress up as a maid?" Craig asked. Tweek stopped laughing suddenly, and looked at him with an inquiring look. He tried to imagine Craig in a Maids outfit…..

"Pfffft!" Tweek said, and he fell over, holing his stomach and breaking out into another fit of laughter. Craig was watching him with a raised eyebrow, and another smirk as Tweek rolled a bit on the ground,

"You did not seriously just picture me in a maids outfit, I hope," Craig said. Tweek stopped rolling, and looked at him with a guilty look in his eyes, and a small smirk to match Craig's. Craig shook his head, and sat the camera down next to him before he leaned forward so that he was on his hands and knees. Tweek looked at him wearily as he crept closer to him,

"You know," he began, still crawling closer and closer to Tweek, "Since you pictured me in one," Craig was now hovering over Tweek, who was flat on his back. Craig's shoulder length black hair was mostly concealed by his hat, but the ends stuck out just a bit, and Tweek, again, had the itching need to feel that soft looking hair. Tweek looked to Craig's jet-blue eyes, which were now glinting with mischief, and something else Tweek couldn't identify. Craig leaned down towards Tweek, his face coming closer and closer to him. Tweek felt himself twitch, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. His heart was hammering in his chest so loud, he was sure Craig must be able to hear it. He suddenly felt Craig's breath next to his ear, and Tweek felt heat rush not only to his face, but all over his body,

"I can't help but think of you in one, too," Craig whispered in his ear, his soft lips lightly brushing Tweek's neck. Craig moved back a bit, and Tweek opened his eyes again to see the black haired boy's face inches from his. Tweek felt a heat grow in the pit of his stomach, like a volcano, and he felt the overwhelming need to touch not only Craig's hair….but he somehow managed to suppress this sudden urge, and finally managed to find it in himself to speak,

"Hnn…" he moaned a bit, and raised his hand slowly. It came to rest at the base of Craig's neck where the soft black hair resided. He fondled it in his fingers. It was even softer than he imagined,

"Y-you're hair is-Ngh- so soft…." he said, looking at Craig's face while his fingers continued to play with his hair. Craig looked bemused, and a bit surprised,

"Damn straight," he said, and Tweek laughed at how unsurprised he was that Craig would say that in this situation. Craig watched him, and then laughed too,

"You look adorable when you laugh," he said, and Tweek blushed again, looking into Craig's eyes. He suddenly felt that urge to touch Craig somewhere other than his hair, and Tweek gulped, trying to calm his still rapidly beating heart. Why did he feel this way about Craig, let alone another boy? Maybe he was crazy? Maybe Craig was just tricking him into thinking he liked him. Maybe this wasn't even real at all. Maybe-

"Tweekers…." Craig's voice cut him away from his frantic internal thoughts, and back to the real world. Craig looked concerned, and had placed his hand on top of Tweek's on the back of his neck. Tweek looked at him, and, although he was still worried, managed to smile a reassuring smile,

"I-I'm fine," he said quietly, and Craig looked at him for another moment, before reluctantly standing up, Tweek's hand still in his. He pulled Tweek up once he'd gotten up, and brushed a few small twigs away from the blonde's messy excuse for hair. Suddenly, Craig's head shot to the other side of the clearing in alarm, and Tweek jumped back a bit, his hand coming free from Craig's,

"W-what's -GAH- w-wrong?" Tweek asked, looking at where Craig was looking, '_oh please, don't let it be underpants gnomes, or aliens!' _he pleaded in his head as he continued to stare back and forth from Craig to where he was looking. Finally, Craig turned his gaze back to Tweek,

"It was noting, I just thought I saw something," he said. Tweek looked at him warily, and he could tell Craig was not convinced it was nothing. This worried him greatly, but he knew that saying anything else about it would only embarrass himself further, so he went over to his thermos that was lying on the ground next to the camera stand, and picked it up, taking a swig, before looking back at Craig, who was now anchoring the camera onto the stand. Tweek thought to himself as he Craig fiddled with the fine adjustments of the stand. '_That was odd, one second he's on the ground laughing, and the next he's looking around like we're being stalked,' _Tweek thought, ' _Oh no, we aren't being stalked, are we?' _he shook his head, pushing that to the back of him mind. If Craig said it was nothing, than, at least for now, he shouldn't worry about it. They had a project to focus on.

Craig zoomed in and out on the bench, trying to bring it into focus. '_I could have sworn I heard the sound of a camera earlier,' _Craig thought. Maybe he was just more worried because Tweek was around, but….he still had the odd feeling they were being watched. Or at least, that they were being watched earlier. He didn't feel anything any more. Although that didn't really mean much, since it wasn't like he could actually sense peoples presence. Craig sighed, finally bringing the bench into focus. He looked over at Tweek, who was standing next to him, twitching as he watched Craig prepare,

"Y-you ready?" the blonde asked. Craig nodded, happy to see the determined look in the smaller boys eyes, '_that's right, we need to focus on the project,' _he reminded himself, smiling at Tweek, who smiled back. Craig stepped away from the camera, and motioned towards it,

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked Tweek. Tweek just nodded at him eagerly, and sat his thermos of coffee on the ground, and came to kneel behind the lens. Craig went to his other side as he watched the blonde shift the camera a bit, adjusting the angle. Suddenly, Craig noticed something; Tweek wasn't twitching at all. Even from the side, Craig could tell Tweek's face was scrunched up slightly, in concentration. Even the blonde's hands, which were usually shaking, or fidgeting, where steady. The way he was zoned out made it seem like at this one moment, all that mattered was the picture he was about to take, and Craig was entranced. Suddenly, a bright flash snapped him from his thoughts, and Tweek looked up at him, smiling,

"I-I hope it turns out well," he said, he looked slightly unsure, and Craig just shook his head,

"I'm sure it turned out perfect," he said. He was surprised he didn't feel jealous that Tweek could take a picture so well with just the first shot, but he wasn't. He was…..proud? He couldn't really tell, but he went over to Tweek and smiled,

"So, you want to take a few more?" Craig asked, and Tweek grinned wider,

"S-sure!" Tweek said. Craig reached down to tussle his hair with his hand, and Tweek leaned into the touch, making a sound vaguely similar to a purr. Craig felt a bit of his insides felt, and laughed, '_He is too cute,'_

_A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll look forward to seeing you in the next one! Don't forget to review! For now, Ja nee!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry again for the long wait in between updates, but since school has started again, I may or may not get as much time to write. But since writers block is never a problem with me (I've always got tons of ideas) I can promise to have them up more often, most likely on weekends, although you never know ;) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review, I love getting them~!_

_P.S. Any advice you can give me is highly appreciated!_

December 9th, 6:30 pm, Tweek's house (inside Harbucks)

Tweek sighed as he fell into the bean bag chair in the corner of his coffee colored room. 'Today was fun,' he thought to himself, blushing a bit as he thought of how he had touched Craig's hair earlier. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged them tightly. It had been so soft…he wondered vaguely what the rest of Craig's body felt like, if his hair was that soft. 'Whoa!' He thought to himself, 'Better get my mind out of the gutter!'

They'd gotten tons of pictures, and although after their tussle on the ground Craig had seemed a bit odd, he'd quickly gotten really into taking pictures, and they'd ended up staying out until they both agreed that it was freezing, and they should probably go home. They had decided to go to Craig's house tomorrow to check things out, and Tweek, personally, couldn't wait to see Craig's house. He'd already (sort of) seen Tweek's, and so now it was his turn to see Craig's house. He felt his heart jump in his chest with excitement. 'I wonder what it looks like….' he thought.

Tweek looked up at the ceiling fan that had a light attached to it. It dimly lit the room, making the coffee colored paint on his walls and ceiling almost glow. He didn't particularly like the dark-wait, scratch that, he hated the dark- but this amount of light was just right, and was rather claming. Suddenly, Tweek fell out of his chair when he felt a vibration in his butt,

"GOOD GOD, DON'T TELL ME IT'S UNDERPANTGNOMES!" he exclaimed as he landed on the carpeted floor with a thump. Then he remembered where he'd put his phone, and reached back to pull the device out of his back pocket as he sat back up, still on the floor,

"H-hello?" he said, breathing a bit heavily. That about gave him a heart attack,

"….Hey Tweekers, it's Craig…..you alright?" Tweek was fairly certain he almost had a heart attack again. Why was Craig calling? And why did he ask if he was alright…?

"Umm….Y-yeah, I'm okay," he began, finally catching his breath, and calming down a bit, "W-why did you- Ngh!- call?" he asked, scrunching up his face even though he knew Craig wouldn't be able to see him. Craig didn't answer for a moment,

"Well…..I was wondering…" he began, seeming to be apprehensive about what he wanted to say. Tweek held his breath. Whatever Craig was about to say, if he was worried about saying it, it must be something big….

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to spend the night tomorrow night, since it's Friday," he said quickly, as if it was easier than saying slowly. Tweek froze, 'Spend the night….' he thought to himself. He felt his heart begin to pump at full speed again, even though he had no idea why. Why did this get such an effect out of him? Why was his heart beating so fast all of a sudden? Why did his face feel warm….?

It wasn't like anything could happen, they were both guys. So why was he so flustered? Suddenly, Craig's voice broke through his thoughts,

"I mean, if you don't want to, I understand…." he trailed off, sounding sincere, but a bit disappointed. Tweek's head spun, 'No! Say something, say something!' his head yelled at him. He heard himself make a small squeaking noise, before he suddenly burst,

"I'D LOVE TO!" he yelled into the phone, almost scaring himself more than he was sure he had Craig. The other was silent, and Tweek felt his heart was still beating hard in his chest as he waited for Craig's response. Finally, he heard a small laugh on the other end of the line,

"Well, then, you're certainly welcome! My mom already said it was alright, and we can put up some decorations while she's gone to work," he said, and Tweek could here his smile, even though he couldn't see it. Tweek felt a fluttering in his chest, and he laughed,

"I'll have to-Gah!- ask my mom when sh-she gets back from th-the store, b-but I'll tell you tomorrow at s-school for sure," Tweek stuttered out. He heard Craig laugh again, and Tweek smiled slightly,

"Okay, Tweekers, see you tomorrow, then," he said. They both said their goodbyes, and then hung up. Tweek moved over to his brown bed, and dropped onto it, facing the ceiling. He sighed, spreading out on the bed, his cell phone still in his hand, 'I'm so excited!' he thought, his heart still pumping a bit faster than usual. He couldn't help it, and knew how much it made him look like a girl, but he rolled around on the bed, and began to giggle. He eventually stopped, though, telling himself that no matter how giddy he felt, it was no reason to sacrifice the small amount of masculinity that he actually had. He just laid there, staring at the ceiling, smiling. He felt like an idiot, but he was really happy. How could Craig make him feel this way? Sure, he sometimes made him feel more anxious then anyone else ever could make him feel, but just thinking of him made Tweek warm, and made his heart beat faster in the best way. He just felt happy.

_A/N: Okay, so this is a really short chapter, but I thought you might like it more if I updated more frequently with shorter chapters. I know I like that a lot better than having to wait for really long chapters. any who, I hoped you liked it, and please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys, so we're now on chapter 8, huh? I just noticed this, but last month on the 28th was my one month marker, meaning-I've been writing this story for over a month now! That's a new record for me, just to let you know! And I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, and read my story. I wouldn't have continued writing it if you hadn't! So a big thanks to you all, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review, I really love reading them~! _

December 10th, 12:00PM, School

Craig maneuvered skillfully around a group of (very annoying) girls, his tray safely held in his grasp. Honestly, he didn't understand why they always just stood around places. If they wanted to talk, couldn't they just do it while they were walking, instead of holding up all the people around them?

Craig sighed, and looked around the large lunchroom. He soon found what he was looking for. He walked towards a small booth where a crazy-haired blonde was sitting (and twitching) as he ate food-between- gulps of coffee. He slid into the booth on the other side, and looked up at Tweek's unexpecting face. He jumped a bit in his seat when he noticed Craig, but waited to talk after he had finished swallowing his piece of sandwich.

"H-hey Craig..." he said, smiling slightly at him. Craig smiled brightly back, and took a bite of his burger. He had been sitting with Tweek at lunch ever since they started on the project, and although they didn't really work on the project at all, Craig still liked to sit with the other boy. Otherwise, he would have probably sat alone. Most of the other people in the lunch room either annoyed the crap out of him, or were one of the few people who simply hated him. He had gotten in many fights at school when he was younger, and although now he remained, for the most part, inactive in fighting, there were still people who still remembered his wrath, and had felt the berth of it. That had been in grade school, though. Once he'd gotten to middle school, he just sort of zoned out of everything. Those three years just sort of floated by, with nothing interesting really happening. He got decent grades, and he didn't get into any trouble. He also didn't have any friends. He'd had some in grade school, but that was only because they revered him for his fighting skills. Once he told them that he didn't want to fight anymore, and that he was moving on, growing up from that, they'd just laughed at him, and called him a coward. Though, he still had quite the attitude. He clearly remembered flipping them off after that, and then, they stopped laughing at him. Although he had no intention at the time, or anytime after that to fight anyone, people seemed to know what he was capable of, and either respected him, feared him, or hated him. That didn't make much of a difference in the fact that he had no friends, though. That's why he was so happy to have meant Tweek. He didn't judge him for his past. He didn't look at him the way the rest of them did. And that's why he liked him so much. Okay, maybe more than 'so much'...okay, he had no clue anymore, but that wasn't the point. What mattered most was that Tweek was important to him, and (he hoped) he was important to Tweek. Suddenly a small twitching hand on Craig's arm brought him out of his thoughts,

"C-Craig, are you - Gah!- okay..?" Craig looked at the blondes concerned face, and smiled,

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Craig answered. Tweek looked at him skeptically, and Craig could tell he wanted to know what Craig had been thinking about, but he didn't ask. Instead, he pulled back, and grabbed the thermos that he kept with him pretty much everywhere (Craig sometimes wondered if he even took it to the bathroom with him….but that always ended up with an awkward image in his mind), and took a sip, before sighing happily, and looking back at Craig,

"M-my mom said I could spend the night tonight at -Ngh!- your place," he said, and Craig quickly swallowed his piece of hamburger to respond,

"That's great!" Craig said, smiling, "I'm glad the time that my mom made me spend last night cleaning my room wasn't for nothing," he added a bit quieter, although he knew Tweek would still be able to hear him. Tweek laughed,

"I-I brought a bit of-Ngh!- stuff, it's in my l-locker," Tweek said, twitching a bit as he went for another bite of his sandwich. Craig nodded,

"Then I guess I should meet you at your locker at the end of the day," he said, and Tweek nodded in agreement. Craig watched him as he twitched, and took the last bite of his sandwich before taking a nice sized swig from his coffee. Craig felt the edges of his lips twist up into a smile. Before Tweek, smiles had been a rarity for him, now, he seemed to always be smiling. He had no idea what it was in Tweek that made him so happy. Maybe it was how nice he was to him, or how easily he made him laugh, or how cute he was….But any how, Tweek always managed to get him to smile, even at the most pointless things. Suddenly, Craig noticed a hand being waved in his face, and he snapped quickly back to reality,

"C-Craig, the bell-Gah!- rang!" The shorter blonde was leaned over the table a bit, and his hand still in the air next to his face, although it was now not moving. Craig looked away a bit when he realized he had probably been staring at the blonde for the majority of that time. Tweek leaned back,

"Oh Jesus….I don't-Gah!- want to be late to h-history class….Mrs. Finn will eat me alive….I don't want to d-die yet!" the shorter blonde mumbled under his breath, and Craig looked back at him just as he was about to go for his own hair. His hand's were soon clamped around the smaller's wrists, his face as close to the others as it could get when leaning over the table between them. Tweek looked up at him slowly, his left eye twitching ever so slightly. Craig shook his head,

"You'll be fine, Tweekers…If I have to, I'll take you there myself and explain, but if we leave now, I don't think that will be a problem," Craig said reassuringly. He paused, looking into those huge green orbs. He wished he could live in them, they were so very beautiful. He wondered if Tweek knew that. But those green eyes quickly turned away from him, and Tweek's wrists relaxed in his grip,

"S-sorry Craig," he said. Craig let go of the others wrists, shaking his head,

"There's no reason to say sorry, I just don't like it when you hurt yourself like that," he said quietly, and Tweek looked at him, those green orbs even bigger. Craig wondered for a split second if the other was going to cry, but instead, Tweek just smiled a huge grin, that caused him to have to close him eyes,

"Th-thanks, Craig," he said. Craig laughed, and shook his head again,

"No prob, Tweekers," he said, coming around the table to stand at the end of Tweek's booth. He offered his hand to help Tweek get up, and Tweek took it, still smiling. Craig enjoyed the touch of the others tiny bony hand. He had to, regretfully, let go of it much too soon, and he went over to retrieve his tray. Tweek followed him to the trash can, and they dumped their trash, and headed for the cafeteria's door. Craig noticed their hands brushed slightly as they walked out the door. Craig brushed his hand back against Tweek's, and Tweek lightly linked his pinky into Craig's. Craig smiled a bit as they walked down the nearly vacant hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a small blush on Tweek's cheeks. Tonight, he felt, would be different. He wondered how, though.

_A/N: So, no sleepover yet ;P But, not to worry, I should have the new chapter up tomorrow, since it's a weekend, and I'll have a good amount of free time :D Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I know I told you last chapter that I'd have this chapter up over the weekend, but, what can I say, I got really busy *hides under bed* So in return, I wrote a bit longer of a chapter for y'all! Haha, well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappy :D It's finally the sleepover! Yay! _

_P.S. Don't forget to review!_

December 10th, 3:00 pm, School

Tweek smiled when he spotted Craig sauntering towards him from the end of the hallway. The school day, which had seemingly dragged on forever, was finally over, and Tweek felt his insides jumping around with excitement. It all felt unreal, like it wasn't really happening. As Craig approached, his own back pack in tow, Tweek turned to his locker, and began to enter the combination with twitchy hands. Once it was unlocked, Tweek pulled the handle up to open it. He promptly regretted this when a large bag shot out from it, and hit his legs with such force, Tweek soon found himself falling backwards. Luckily, Craig being the type of lucky person he was, was already behind him, and caught him under the arms before the blonde hit the ground. Tweek squeaked, his eyes shut, still expecting to hit the ground. When it never came, Tweek apprehensively opened one eye to see Craig's face hovering over him in a mix of amusement, and concern,

"You okay, Tweekers?" he asked. Tweek, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment, just nodded in response. Craig smiled, and helped him back up, before bending over to pick up the bag that had fallen out of Tweek's locker. Tweek watched as Craig easily picked up the large bag, and hang it over his shoulder. He looked over at Tweek skeptically,

"What do you have in here, bricks?" he asked, his clothed arms flexing from the effort of holding the bag up. Tweek looked at him awkwardly,

"No….s-sorry, it must be pretty heavy…" he said quietly. Craig shrugged,

"It's heavy, but it's not any where near too heavy for me to carry," he said. Tweek wondered if that would be called showing off, and he wondered if so, why Craig would show off to him. But he shook the thought from his mind, and turned back around to shut his locker. When he turned back around, Craig had already turned his back to the blonde, and was looking over his shoulder casually, as if to usher him forward. Tweek smiled at him, and they began to make their way down the hallway,

"My mom's working this evening, but she said that there's stuff in the fridge when we decide to eat," Craig said, leaning forward more than usual to accommodate the excess weight on his back. Tweek kind of felt bad not holding anything….

"O-okay….um…..I wouldn't mind to c-carry something for y-you…" Tweek said slowly. Craig looked over at him, and then to the bag on his back. Then, he shrugged, and pushed off his own backpack, handing it to Tweek. Tweek took it, placing it over his shoulders. It was a bit heavy, but not nearly as heavy as his bag was. Honestly, Tweek didn't know how it ended up being that heavy, it's not like he brought _that _much stuff…..okay, perhaps he brought a few more things than he really needed, but this was the first sleepover he'd been to since…since elementary school! You couldn't exactly blame him!

"We'll also get to decorate the tree, my mom just bought it yesterday," Craig's voice rang out with a tinge of excited enthusiasm. Tweek looked over at him,

"Th-that sounds like a lot of-Gah!- fun!" he said, excited mainly because he never really got to decorate at his house. Since his parents only put decorations out in the store, they would never let him help, because it always had to be 'perfect', and that, apparently, was not something Tweek was capable of. Craig smiled brightly at him, and Tweek smiled back as they headed out in to the cool winter air. Tweek's heart jumped with excitement as they walked away from the school building. Tonight was going to be fun!

December 10th, 3:30PM, The Bus

Craig and Tweek sat on the bus, Tweek looking around alertly, and Craig watching him curiously,

"What is it?" Craig asked. Tweek flipped his head towards Craig, as if him speaking had suddenly surprised him,

"Oh…I-It's nothing….I just th-think this is the bus I r-ride in the mornings…." he said, sounding uncertain. Craig looking at Tweek for a moment, thinking,

"You know, now that you mention it, this bus does stop not too far from you place for the last stop of the morning," he said, thinking aloud. Tweek tilted his head slightly to the side,

"I w-wonder why I never-Ngh!- see you…?" he asked. Craig thought about it for a moment, and then had a light bulb moment,

"Maybe it's because the first stop the bus comes to is mine, and then I end up in the very back of the bus, while you end up in the front," Craig said, even holding his index finger up in good measure. Tweek looked at him, getting his point,

"Y-yeah, that would make a l-lot of sense…" he said. Craig nodded, and smiled at the other. Tweek smiled back, and looked out the window at the passing houses. Craig watched him silently, and then suddenly noticed something,

"So, why do you ride the bus in the mornings, and not in the afternoons?" he asked. Tweek didn't look at Craig, but he still could hear an almost inaudible sigh come from the blonde,

"W-well, the coffee shop is b-busiest in the m-mornings, so there's not really a-anyone to t-take me to school," he began, "a-and then, my d-dad picks me up in the afternoons, and b-brings me home before he f-finishes stocking for the d-day," he said. Craig watched him, and noticed that the other's eyes looked more like a stormy greenish grey now than a warm green color. It was troubling.

"Your family's life really does revolve around the coffee shop, doesn't it?" Craig asked. Tweek looked over at him, his eyes still looked stormy, but he smiled,

"Y-yeah, I guess it d-does," he said, and Craig frowned. He didn't want Tweek to be sad. He had to do something to get his mind off of his family…..Craig suddenly got an idea, and began tickling Tweek's stomach. Craig saw from the reflection in the glass window Tweek's eyes widen, and then he suddenly burst out in a fit of giggling. Craig almost stopped when he heard the laugh; it was _so _cute! But he continued to tickled him, as the other boy squirmed underneath Craig's boney, but large hands. When Craig finally stopped, Tweek had slouched down a bit in his seat, his face red from laughter, and a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. A few people on the bus were now staring at them, but Craig casually flipped them off, and all the eyes that had been locked on them where promptly turned away. Tweek looked over at Craig, and pouted,

"W-what was that for?" he asked, and Craig laughed,

"_That," _he began, "was for being sad. I don't like seeing you looking sad, you know," he said. Tweek looked at him for a moment, as if he were surprised, but then he smiled,

"Th-thank you, Craig," Craig smiled back at him, glad to see the stormy look was gone from the other's eyes. He really was cute…

December 10th, 4:00PM, Craig's house

Tweek looked around once he'd taken his coat and boots off at the front door. They had both dropped their bags on the floor next to their boots. Craig's house wasn't big, but it was definitely bigger that the actual 'house' part of his own house. The walls were all painted some shade of blue, and the furnishings looked nice, but old. Tweek followed Craig as he lead them past a nice sized kitchen, and through a tiled living room. They came to a hallway, and Tweek looked in each room they passed. The first one had a large bed, and Tweek guessed that it was Craig's mom's. The second one they came to had a twin bed, and was, in contrast to the rest of the house, painted in different shades of pink, and purple. Tweek stopped, and Craig turned, soon noticing that Tweek wasn't behind him anymore.

He walked back, and looked from Tweek, to the room. Then he laughed,

"Oh, I guess I never told you I had a little sister, did I?" he said. Tweek looked over at him, surprised. Wasn't that something you told someone _before _they came to your house? Craig laughed again, and Tweek wondered if he had just read his mind,

"Don't worry, she's spending the night at a friends, so she won't be around." Apparently not. Tweek wondered, though, what exactly that was supposed to mean. Tweek subconsciously raised his eye brows in question, and Craig smiled widely, as if he'd just gotten idea. Craig pushed him back lightly until his back hit the wall. Tweek just looked at him with a clueless look. Craig leaned forward, bringing his hands down to Tweek's wrist's, and successfully pinning him against the wall. Tweek's eyes widened, surprised as Craig leaned in just centimeters from his face, his eyes looking him up and down. Tweek felt heat rush to his face, and all around his body. How could just being this close to Craig make him feel so…bothered? He wasn't sure how to explain the feeling he had, but it didn't really seem to be a bad one. Craig looked at his eyes,

"We won't have anyone in our way," he said, winking seductively. Tweek felt a strange feeling bubble up inside of him, and he suddenly got a good idea. He smiled mischievously, before suddenly relaxing all his muscles, and tumbling to the ground . Just as he thought, Craig lost his grip on his wrists, and Tweek took action, jumping to the side, and coming to stand a few feet from the other. Craig was looking over at him, his body still facing the wall, and his hands still extended in mid air. His face was a mixture of surprise, and wonder. Tweek smiled again,

"You'll have to catch me first," he said, returning Craig's wink. Craig stared at him, his eyes still wide, and then smiled widely. Before Tweek knew it, they were both laughing at their own antics, and Tweek had to wipe his eye from a tear for the second time that day. Craig, now facing him again, his hands in his navy blue jacket, looked at him curiously,

"Where did you learn that move?" he asked. Tweek frowned, the memory of the last time he had to use that move coming back to him in a flash of unhappy thoughts. But he pushed them away, deciding that he'd rather not worry Craig with those memories,

"My dad taught me," he said, which was pretty much true, because he had, it's just the fact that Tweek had to actually use on may occasions that would most likely get Craig worked up. So, for the time being, he kept it to himself, offering a smile. Craig smiled back, although it wasn't as bright as usual, and Tweek had the feeling he knew that he didn't say something. But, thankfully for Tweek, instead of asking about it, Craig turned around,

"My room's this way," he said, walking towards the room at the end of the hallway. Tweek followed him, and was amazed at what he saw when he walked in. Tweek had always imagined Craig to be the type to not clean his room, but apparently he was wrong. Craig's room was almost neater than his own, and the carpeting under his feet was clean and fluffy. He looked over to Craig who still had his hands in his pockets, and was smiling,

"I-is it always this c-clean?" Tweek asked. Craig laughed,

"I knew you would ask that!" he said, sitting down on his bed that had a navy blue comforter,

"I'm actually a really clean person. Although, the floor wasn't this clean, I had to vacuum it yesterday," he said, rubbing his bare foot in the carpeting. Tweek nodded, and went over to sit down next to him, twitching a bit,

"S-so, what do we d-do now?" he asked, looking over at Craig. Craig looked over at him, and made a face that seemed to imply that he hadn't really that about that either. Tweek thought for a moment,

"W-we could go ahead and-Gah!- decorate the tree…" he said, almost thoughtfully. Craig nodded slowly, and then smiled,

"Alright, let's go ahead and do that," he said. Craig stood up, and Tweek fidgeted with his shirt as he followed Craig's lead. They walked out into the living room again, and Tweek followed him into another room just to the side of it. It seemed to be a formal dinning room, and there was a large window that faced the front of the house. Right in front of the window was a tree, standing proudly, and Tall-ly, almost as if it was meant to be there. Tweek stared at it. It was really pretty, and it smelled amazing. Craig looked at him curiously,

"What's up?" he asked. Tweek looked over at him, and then shook his head,

"Oh, n-nothing, I've just never seen a r-real -Ngh- living Christmas T-tree before," he said, his gaze slipping from Craig back to the tree. Craig chuckled,

"Well, now you have," he said, and he turned to a box that was sitting on the dinning room table, opening it to reveal tons of ornaments. Tweek took a step closer to see that they were all in shades of gold, red, and green. He looked up at Craig, looking hopeful,

"_I _can put these on the tree?" he asked. Craig just laughed again,

"Yes Tweek, _you _can put these on the tree,"

Tweek smiled widely. This day was turning out to be even better than he expected!

_A/N: So, did you like it? No kissing yet, but I'm getting there :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chappy, and I'll see you next time! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait for the next chappy, but you know how it goes with school, and all! I'll just say, I'll update whenever I get the chance (although, I like to read fanfictions myself, so I spend a lot of time doing that as well :D). Any who, enjoy the chappy, and Tell me what you think, I love getting reviewss~! :D_

December 10th, 5:30 pm, Craig's House

Craig stretched his stiff muscles, loosening up after an hour and a half of Tweek agonizing over every single detail on the tree. Although, it hadn't been without it's laughs! At one point, they'd both ended up on the floor cracking up when the tree topper (which happened to look like a large cat head) landed perfectly atop Craig's head after Tweek dropped it. Although, the last half an hour had been spent by Craig sitting on the chair farthest from the tree as Tweek went back an forth fixing everything he could find that seemed even the tiniest bit off. It had been amusing watching him scurry around, but the not moving an inch (which he had been instructed by Tweek to do) thing had been a rather large down side. Craig popped his neck to both sides, before bending backwards to snap his back. When he was looking straight ahead again he saw that Tweek was looking at him wearily,

"H-how do you-GAH- do that?" he asked, as if it were some feat of the imagination. Craig chuckled, and shook his head,

"I really don't know," he said truthfully. Tweek continued to look at him for a moment before he shrugged. Then, he went over to the side of the tree, maneuvering around it so he could look out the large window. From this side, Craig thought, he might be mistaken for an eager kid hopeful for snow. Not only that, but one certainly got a nice view of his back side from here, and it most definitely was not a bad one. Craig chuckled under his breath, walking over to the blonde's back. Craig subconsciously wondered exactly how much Tweek weighed. All his shirts seemed a bit oversized on him, and didn't cling to his skinny frame like Craig's. So, he decided he would try something. Coming up behind the blonde, he silently put his hands just inches away from the other's sides, before he gently, but firmly grabbed him, and lifted the other up a few inched into the air. Tweek squeaked, his hands coming up to grab and push at Craig's as an automatic reflex. But Craig, surprised at how light he was, kept his hands firmly clamped to the other's sides. He tried lifting Tweek a bit higher, and Tweek, now a good foot above himself, wiggled his legs in a failed attempt to make contact with the other. Craig experimented, letting his arms extend to their full length, and looked up at the small face that was looking at him over a shoulder. Tweek's green eyes were as wide as ever, and he looked partially amused and scared,

"W-what exactly are you- Gah!- d-doing..?" he asked, his brows furrowing slightly. Craig stiffened slightly as he realized that he made the other uncomfortable, and slowly brought Tweek back to the ground. Tweek, two feet now firmly back on the ground, turned to him, and looked up at Craig, who stood a few inches above the other,

"Y-you had better have a good -GAH- reason for doing that, o-or I'm officially c-considering you a bully," he said, though Craig could tell the blonde was being funny, he still could hear the hint of warning in Tweek's tone. Craig looked off to the side, scratching the back of his head,

"W-well, I was just wondering how much you weighed, and so..." he trailed off, and looked over to Tweek from the corner of his eye. He looked slightly surprised,

"Th-that was an – Ngh- odd way to f-find out," he said, looking puzzled. Craig smirked at him,

"Well, it was more fun than asking, and just to let you know, you're extremely tiny," he said, his hands moving to grab Tweek's sides. Tweek wiggled away, giggling that signature adorable laugh, as he clutched his sides protectively,

"H-hey! That t-tickled!" he exclaimed, moving back another step when Craig took one forwards. Craig laughed, and lunged forward, knocking the both of them off their feet. Craig twisted himself as they fell, knowing that he would probably crush the smaller boy if he landed on top of the blonde. His back meet the carpeted floor with a small thud, and he smiled widely, noticing that his arms were around Tweek's tiny waist. He opened one eye to see two very wide green ones looking at his in surprise. Craig opened his other eye quickly as he realized exactly the situation they were in right now; Tweek was straddling him, and their faces were merely centimeters apart. Not only that but Tweek's face had suddenly changed from a milky pale color to bright red, though he didn't move even an inch. Even though it felt wrong, a small feeling began to bubble up inside Craig as he looked at the other's madly blushing face, and Craig glanced at the small, pink lips that were parted slightly in surprise. Craig's eyes slowly trailed back up to those green orbs, and he felt something spark inside him, like a lighter, except a million times hotter, and he couldn't even think about what he was doing as his lips suddenly crashed against the others. Tweek made a small squeaking noise against Craig's mouth, and through Craig's own barely slited eyes he could see Tweek's (somehow) widened ones. And then, to Craig's surprised, Tweek shut his eyes, and began to reciprocate his pressure, those extremely soft lips moving in sync with his own like an orchestrated symphony. Speaking of a symphony, was it just in his head, or was Beethoven seriously playing somewhere? Suddenly, Craig realized what the noise was; It was his cell phone in his back pocket. Tweek pulled away, seemingly noticing that there was music coming from somewhere as well. They were both breathing hard, and then Tweek looked down at him, his face still red, and his lips puffy. He furrowed his brow,

"I-is your butt p-playing Beethoven?" he asked, and Craig laughed, shaking his head. He smirked at the other and suddenly flipped the blonde onto his back, so that he was now straddling those small hips. He reached into his but pocket, and grabbed his cell phone, flipping it open,

"Hello?" he asked, noticing that his voice sounded both shaky and annoyed,

"Hey honey, I just wanted to remind you to eat something. Just because I'm not home doesn't mean you don't have to eat," His mom said brightly, and Craig's gaze shifted slyly over to the still panting blonde beneath him, 'Oh, I've got something to eat all right…' he though, then cringed, realizing how perverted that sounded,

"Don't worry, I'll eat, I promise," he said. Tweek caught his gaze, and stared unblinkingly back at him. Tweek twitched slightly under the intense gaze, and Craig moved his eyes to look at the tree,

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," Craig's mother said happily, and Craig winced at her extreme upbeat-ness. It really…turned him off. NOT that he was turned on or anything. Because why the hell would he be turned on by another guy? He looked back over at Tweek again, who had finally stopped panting, but was blushing even more. Okay, so maybe he was just a _little _turned on, but he couldn't exactly help it, Tweek was really just so….Craig flinched as he realized that for the first time in his life the only word he could use to describe the person who lay beneath him was….._beautiful. _

"Yeah, I love you too," he said distractedly as Tweek found him staring at him again, and their gazes again locked, only this time, Craig flipped the phone closed, not caring if his mom wasn't done talking, and placed it back in his pocket as he slowly leaned forwards. This time Tweek surprised him by meeting him halfway, and giving more force to their closed mouth kiss. Craig savored the feeling as those soft lips parted slightly against his, allowing his tongue entrance into the smaller's warm, moist cavern. He explored every inch of Tweek's mouth with his tongue, pushing the other back to the floor, and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Tweek shyly began using his tongue as well, and their tongues danced back and forth in each others mouth. Craig nibbled on Tweek's lip slightly, and the smaller moaned into his mouth, small twitching hands coming around his back and latching onto his black hair. They finally had to pull apart for air, a small string of saliva still connecting their lips. Tweek looked up at him, his eyes suddenly wide again. And Craig found himself mirroring the same look, ' Did we just…..make out?' he thought to himself, and pulled back, so that he was now sitting up on top of Tweek,

"Oh my god…." was the only thing Craig could say. It was so wrong, and yet…..it felt so right…..and so good…and he wanted more, but what if Tweek didn't? What if he hadn't wanted any of this? Craig covered his mouth as he realized what he'd just done. He stumbled to his feet,

"Tweek," he almost whispered it, "I'm _so _sorry," and then he ran. He ran out of the room, and then, out the front door, slamming it behind him. He had gone so fast that he hadn't noticed the confused look in Tweek's eyes as he saw Craig's back retreating.

What, exactly, just….happened?

_A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, a not so great ending to the chapter, but it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't get to torture them! *snickers* _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry for the realllllllyyy long wait, but I got really busy, and with not only the end of the grading period near, but my local Anime Convention just round the corner (a couple of weeks) , I've been running around trying to get everything done x.x Please forgive me! So, here is Chapter 11~! It may be a bit short, but I think you will be satisfied with it for now :D So, enjoy!_

_P.S. Please Review! :D_

December 10th, 6:00 pm, just outside Craig's house

Tweek shivered in his jacket as he walked out Craig's front door. After Craig had left the house earlier, Tweek had merely sat there for fifteen minuets straight, trying to get his mind back in order. 'Why did he kiss me, and then just run away?' he thought to himself. He touched his lips as he remembered the kiss. He closed his eyes, playing the kiss over in his head again. It had felt so _amazing_. He knew it was odd to do this kind of thing with a guy, but then again, he had never been attracted to a girl, so he wouldn't be surprised if he was gay. Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Well, at this point, pro_blems. _First off, he had to find Craig, and find out why he ran away. Second, he needed to get some coffee before he went insane. Seriously, he was pushing his limits by dealing with all this….pressure, without his coffee.

"N-now, where is Craig?" he mumbled the question to himself as he looked up and down the street from the porch. A small bench to the left of the house caught his eye. He was fairly certain he saw that blue hat with the pom pom on top between the two trees next to the bench. Tweek sighed, and started to make his way down to the sidewalk as thoughts swam madly in his head. 'Why did Craig say he was sorry?' he wondered. 'He didn't do anything wrong…' he pondered that as he got closer and closer to where Craig was sitting. As he approached, he noticed that Craig was leaning forward, his elbows rested on his knees, and his face cradled in his hands. At first, he wondered if he was crying, but he knew Craig better than that. He slid onto the old, worn out bench, and situated himself next to Craig quietly, not close enough to be touching, but close enough to feel the small amount of heat emanating from the other. Tweek looked over at Criag,

"C-Craig?" he almost whispered. But it was still heard clearly in the silence around them, and Craig flinched slightly, before he turned his face to look at Tweek. His eyes looked both surprised, and suspicious,

"Why are you here?" Craig asked quietly. Tweek twitched slightly at the response, but realized it was more of a confused and hurt response. Tweek looked him in the eye,

"I-I'm here because I w-want to be," Tweek said simply, his gaze gentle, and his usual twitchyness bottled into a sort of control. Craig didn't respond for a while, and the hair that was outside of his hat ruffled slightly in the wind,

"Why? Why do you want to be?" he asked, sounding perplexed and tired. Tweek thought for a moment, calming every other thought(as well as he could) to focus on the one at hand. Finally, something started to form in his mind, and suddenly, things became clear, 'I...I like Craig...' he thought to himself. And then face palmed mentally 'Well, of course I like him, he kissed me, and I kissed him back, I wouldn't have done that if I didn't like him'. Tweek focused back onto Craig, his thoughts a flutter about what he should say,

"C-Craig...I-I _like_ you. A l-lot!" He said quickly, causing Craig to look up at his suddenly madly blushing face in confusion and surprise. 'I can't believe I just said that...' he thought to himself. He looked away from Craig, trying to hide his face. But his attempt to escape Craig's gaze was lost when a hand gently turned his head back around. He was suddenly staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, and ever hoped to see,

"...Do you _really _like me...as in, _like _like me?" he asked, looking both expectant and scared for the answer. Tweek nodded slowly, and Craig suddenly broke out in the biggest smile Tweek had seen since he'd started the project with the other. Craig leaned forward, so that his mouth was right next to Tweek's ear,

"I like you a lot, too," he whispered into Tweek's ear, and a shiver ran down his spine, only instead of being cool, it seemed to spark a fire inside him. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, and Craig moved his head back so they could rest their foreheads against each others',

"Ya know, I didn't notice until I was already down here that you wouldn't have kissed me back if you hadn't wanted to," he began, sighing, "But by then, I figured you'd have just left. My actions were completely uncalled for; there was no reason for you to come looking for me," Craig finished. Tweek just laughed slightly,

"I-I may be small, a-and weak, b-but my heart is big, a-and there's no w-way you'd-NGH!- get rid of m-me that easily," he said, his eyes closed happily. Craig laughed at that, and Tweek opened his eyes to look into Craig's. 'I really do like Craig,' he thought to himself 'He may not be the nicest person in the world, but he cares about me, and he makes me feel safe,' Tweek suddenly noticed with a jolt that Craig was only centimeters away from his face. But, instead of waiting for it to come, he leaned forward ever so slightly to catch Craig's oncoming lips, and they began to melt together in the slow, warm kiss. Craig slid his tongue across Tweek's closed lips, and Tweek obliged by opening his lips to let the other's tongue in. It was like a heated dance of the mouth, their tongues moved together, neither looking for dominance, nor trying to get it. Tweek felt the cold air prickle at his bare hands, and decided to grip onto the front of Craig's jacket, and pull him closer for warmth. Craig smiled into the kiss, and placed one hand on Tweek's waist, and the other on the back of his neck. They continued kissing until a flash yanked them back to reality. 'What was that?' Tweek thought, his thought process a bit blurry after the intense kiss. Suddenly, Craig was standing in front of him, shouting at something…


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello, everybody~! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! :D I'm not to sure if this chapter turned out as well as I would have hoped, but I think it's okay :D Okay, okay, I'll get to the story now! Here you are! You asked for it, you got it, here it is; Chapter 12!_

"-The fuck!" Craig yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. His only response was a loud chuckling and a blur of colors receding from the thick line of bushes on the other side of the road.

"Hey, get the hell back here!" He yelled, running across the street. He vaguely heard Tweek yell something, but it was inaudible due to the roar of adrenaline pumping through his ears and around his body. Craig jumped over the bushes with a flying leap, and landed safely on the other side, standing up and breathing hard with over exertion. He looked around as the roar began to slowly fade from his body, only to be replaced with and odd sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he spotted something on the ground not too far away. He walked towards the thing, quickly realizing it was a picture. The back was facing up, so Craig leaned down and gingerly picked it up, turning it over and brushing off the dust that was covering the picture. What stared back at him was a picture of him and Tweek, kissing,

"What kind of sick bastard-" Craig began to mumble, but was cut off by Tweek,

"C-Craig?" his voice cracked, and he sounded as though he were about to cry. Craig turned around quickly only to be faced with a furiously twitching Tweek,

"W-what's going on?" he asked, sounding utterly lost. Craig smiled as reassuringly as he could,

"I'm not quite sure, but let's head back to the house," he said, and began walking towards the house, being careful to keep a small distance between himself and Tweek. As they walked up to the porch, Craig silently handed the picture to Tweek. He didn't need to see it to know that Tweek's eyes had widened in surprise,

"W-what is th-this?" he asked from behind Craig. Craig shrugged helplessly,

"Whoever took the picture must have dropped it..." Craig said holding the front door open for Tweek , whom walked inside, still staring at the picture.

(Tweek's POV)

'What...why?' Tweek thought as the door shut behind him. Tweeks' thoughts were swimming, and he felt completely overwhelmed,

"Gah! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" he said, his hands instinctively making for his head like a magnet. But before his arms could make it up to his hair, he felt another pair of warm arms snake over his shoulders, and gingerly encircle his neck. He felt Craig's body press against his, hugging him from behind,

"Shhh," Craig shushed him, his breath tickling his ear, "Calm down," he whispered. And amazingly, Tweek felt himself slowly calming in the tallers' embrace. What was it about Craig that did this? Even coffee couldn't calm him this quickly after one of his 'Pressure' out bursts. Then again, coffee didn't have arms...and couldn't talk...or kiss...it was pretty warm though...Tweek felt his eyes flutter closed, and he sighed, enjoying being surrounded by the others' warmth. He heard Craig sigh behind him,

"I wonder who it was that took the picture..." Craig asked, more to himself, but caused Tweek's mind to ask the same question. Craig took off his jacket, hanging it up, and depositing his boots below it. Tweek followed his lead, removing his jacket and boots,

"M-maybe it was u-under pant gnomes," Tweek said, although the thought frightened him, he was relieved to hear Craig laugh slightly,

"I think not, Tweekers," he said, and they both laughed. Tweek could tell that Craig didn't want to stay on the topic of the pictures. There was no point in worrying about it if they didn't know who did it. And quite frankly, Tweek didn't want to be worrying about it either, right now. And so, the rest of their evening was spent working on the project on Craig's laptop; Craig wearing glasses (which Tweek thought made him look professional...and hot, although he only mentioned the first thing out loud), and drinking mugs of hot chocolate and coffee (Tweek drank some hot chocolate, but he eventually had to cave in and ask Craig for some coffee). Before they knew it, it was already midnight, and they found themselves spread out on Craig's queen sized bed, laughing about a comment Tweek had made about Craig's obsession with Red Racer. Tweek sighed, turning over to face Craig. They looked at each other for a moment, both of them smiling. Craig leaned forward slowly, and Tweek shifted closer to him, their lips meeting for the third time that day. Tweek felt sparks flow through him again, and parted his lips slightly into the kiss, allowing Craig entrance without even having to ask for it. Craig chuckled into Tweeks mouth, and reached out to pull the boy closer, their bodies now touching. Tweek gasped as he was flipped onto his back, and felt Craig's hands slowly slide up and down his sides gently as they kissed. Tweek felt heat rushing around his body, his brain hazy as he focused on one thing and one thing only; Craig. Tweek snaked his arms around Craig's neck as they kissed, bringing their faces even closer. He only made a slight note as his poorly buttoned shirt was slowly unbuttoned buy skillful hands, and finally removed completely, and thrown on the floor carelessly. Tweek felt Craig smirk against his lips, and gasped again as cold fingers grasped onto a small nub on his chest, tweaking it. If it wasn't for his current slightly inebriated state, Tweek would normally have had a massive panic attack by now, but again, Craig had that certain magic, he knew exactly what to do, where to touch him, to make Tweek completely lose himself. And so, Tweek let his fingers slip into black strands of hair as the other devoured his mouth, and felt all over his small chest. Suddenly, Craig's mouth pulled away from his, trailing kisses down his chin and neck, stopping at the base of his neck to suck. Tweek flinched and moaned as Craig bit down hard on the spot he had been sucking, then licking gently as if to make up for the pain he had caused. It was when those hands made their way down to the button of Tweeks' pants that he finally snapped out of his trance, eyes flashing open quickly, and a small boney hand flying out to catch the others',

"W-wait," He croaked out, and he felt Craig flinch above him. Tweek looked up to Craig's face, instantly regretting his decision to do so, as the look on the black haired boys face could only be described as utterly horrified. He had the distinct feeling his own face looked a lot the same, so he tried his best to calm down, taking a deep breath when the other spoke,

"You mean, you didn't like it?" Craig asked in a mere whisper. Tweek shook his head violently,

"N-no, I liked it, a l-lot," Craig's face loosened up a bit, but he still look hurt and confused,

"I-it's just...w-well...w-what exactly-NGH- are we t-to each other, a-anyway?" Criag looked down at him, slightly surprised. He suddenly collapsed to the side, lying on his back next to Tweek,

"I honestly didn't think of that..." he said. Tweek snorted, and Craig looked at him, grinning. Tweek grinned back, his eyes closing. His eyes opened again as he felt a hand rest gently on his cheek,

"To me, you're strange and beautiful, and perfect," Tweek felt the smile grow bigger on his face. He felt like he was under a spell; but a good one,

"I-I don't know how to s-say this, but you make me f-feel safe, and h-happy, and...Craig?" Craig's eye brow raised,

"Yeah?" Tweek looked into Craig's eyes, losing himself in the depths of those magical blue eyes,

"I th-think I want to -Gah-...w-want to..." Tweek felt everything around him slow, as his next words came out of his mouth in a tiny whisper, "Fall in love with you," Craig's eyes widened.

_A/N: ohhh, another cliffhanger!_


End file.
